kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland
Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland is VHSs released on Sony Wonder in September 1, 1996. Biggle Cast **'William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle and Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby/Freckles Biggle's Mother (Mom)) (voiced by Kristin Willits) (costumed by '[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Lexi_ten_Napel Lexi ten Napel])' **'William "Billy" Biggle (costumed by Barbara Angeline) (voiced by Kenny Cooper)' **'Ruby Biggle (costumed by Rebecca Wilson) (voiced by 'Michelle McCarel') **'Freckles Biggle (voiced by 'Sandy Walper) (costumed by Keiko Sanders) **'Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby/Freckles Biggle's Mother) (costumed by David DeCooman') (voiced by 'Vivien Eng') **'Chef Biggle (voiced by Bob West) (costumed by' David Voss and '''[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Charles_Edward_Hall&action=edit&redlink=1 '''Charles Edward Hall])''' '''Nick Jr Gullah Gullah Island Segment Cast [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanessa_Baden Vanessa Baden], James Edward Coleman III, Ron Daise, and Natalie Daise- Themselves **'Manolo Villaverde - Abuelo' **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iris_Chac%C3%B3n Iris Chacón]' - Ms. Juana' **'Corey Hayes - Himself' **'Simeon Othello Daise - Himself' **'Shaina M. Freeman - Herself' **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tristin_Mays Tristin Mays]' - Shaina' **'Cristian Sola - Miguel' **'Sara Makeba Daise - Sara' Mia Barrington, Gregory Davis II - Themselves **'Armando Guerra - Armando ' **'Philip D. Garcia - Binyah Binyah' **'Justin Campbell - Binyah Binyah' **'Ana Christina Randolph - Marisol' Bryan Nguyen, Jessica Gorski - Themselves and **'James J. Kroupa - Chansome' **'Human Cast' **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Juliana_Donald Juliana Donald]' as '[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Jenny Jenny] **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Louis_Zorich Louis Zorich]' as '[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Pete Pete] **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Lonny_Price Lonny Price]' as '[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Ronnie_Crawford Ronnie Crawford] **'Steve Burnett as College Student' **'Mary Lou Harris as College Student' **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Gates_McFadden Gates McFadden]' as Mr. Price's Secretary' **'Joanne Hamlin as Woman in Price's Office' **'Rickey Carter as First Cop' **'Norman Bush as Second Cop' **'Lauren King as Screaming Woman' **'Alice Spivak as Customer in Pete's' **'John Bentley as Train Conductor' **'Dorothy Baxter as Elevator Passenger' **'as Elevator Passenger' **'Pia Manalo as Elevator Passenger' **'John Maguire as Elevator Passenger' **'Hope Cervantes as Elevator Passenger' **'Trisha Noel as Elevator Passenger' **'Ron Foster as Man in Winesop's Office' **'Susannah Wetzel as Man in Winesop's Office' **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Vic_Polizos Vic Polizos]' as Construction Worker' **'John David Bennett, II as Construction Worker' **'Chet Washington as Construction Worker' **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Graham_Brown Graham Brown]' as '[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Wrightson?action=edit&redlink=1 Mr. Wrightson] **'James Bryson as Customer in Pete's' **'Chico Kasinoir as Customer in Pete's' **'Viola Borden as Bingo Caller' **'Paul Stolarsky as Aquacade Announcer' **'Maree Dow as Woman in Bleachers' **'Michael Connolly as Maitre d' at Sardi's' **'Wade Barnes as Customer at Sardi's' **'Ruth Burton as Customer at Sardi's' **'Lee-Ann Carr as Customer at Sardi's' **'Richard Dubois as Customer at Sardi's' **'Diana Hayes as Customer at Sardi's' **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Jane_Hunt Jane Hunt]' as Customer at Sardi's' **'Jaqueline Page as Customer at Sardi's' **'Harriet Rawlins as Customer at Sardi's' **'Milton Seaman as Customer at Sardi's' **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Gary_Tacon Gary Tacon]' as Thief in Central Park' **'Joe Jamrog as Cop in Central Park' **'Mark Marrone as Chauffeur' **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Cyril_Jenkins Dr. Cyril Jenkins]' as the Minister' **'Cameo Guest Stars' **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Art_Carney Art Carney]' as '[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Bernard_Crawford Bernard Crawford] **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/James_Coco James Coco]' as '[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Skeffington Mr. Skeffington] **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Dabney_Coleman Dabney Coleman]' as '[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Martin_Price Martin Price] **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Gregory_Hines Gregory Hines]' as Roller Skater' **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Linda_Lavin Linda Lavin]' as Doctor' **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Joan_Rivers Joan Rivers]' as '[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Eileen Eileen] **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Elliott_Gould Elliott Gould]' as Cop' **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Liza_Minnelli Liza Minnelli]' as Herself' **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Brooke_Shields Brooke Shields]' as Customer at Pete's' **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Frances_Bergen Frances Bergen]' as Leonard Winesop's Receptionist' **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Ed_Koch Ed Koch]' as Himself' **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/John_Landis John Landis]' as '[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Leonard_Winesop Leonard Winesop] **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Vincent_Sardi Vincent Sardi]' as Himself' **'Muppet Cameos' **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/David_Lazer David Lazer]' as '[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Miscellaneous_Cameos Customer at Sardi's] **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Heather_Henson Heather Henson]' as '[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Henson_Kids_Cameos Girl serving drinks at beer hall] **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Marty_Robinson Marty Robinson]' as '[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Miscellaneous_Cameos College student in audience] **[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_Whitmire Steve Whitmire]' as '[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_Whitmire_Cameos College student in audience] Cast from Kidsongs Adventure In Biggleland: Billy's story of "Family Feud Sport Day LIVE! in New York City". See '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Muppets_Take_Manhattan_Wedding_Seating_Chart '''Seating Chart] **'Biggle in Kids for Characters (in alphabetical order)' [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Animal Animal], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Agnes_Stonewick '''Agnes Stonewick], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Band '''Baby Band], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Baskerville_the_Hound '''Baskerville the Hound], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Beaker '''Beaker], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Bears '''Bears], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Beauregard '''Beauregard], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Bert '''Bert], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Beth_Bear '''Beth Bear], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Biff '''Biff], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Mother_Goose '''Mother Goose], '''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sportacus '''Sportacus], Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, '''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robbie_Rotten '''Robbie Rotten], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Kevin_(Sullivan_McCormick) '''Kevin (Sullivan McCormick)], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Kevin '''Kevin], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly '''Kelly], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Marcella '''Marcella], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Kathy%27s_Nana '''Kathy's Nana], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Mateo '''Mateo], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Maurice_the_Magician '''Maurice the Magician], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Beard_the_Pirate '''Rainbow Beard the Pirate], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Kim '''Kim], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Jeff '''Jeff], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Chip '''Chip], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Alissa '''Alissa], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Linda '''Linda], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Emily '''Emily], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Hannah '''Hannah], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Stephen '''Stephen], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Curtis '''Curtis], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Boyd '''Mr. Boyd], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Stella_the_Storyteller '''Stella the Storyteller], Zoe, '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Reggie_the_Mailman '''Reggie the Mailman], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Mike '''Mike], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Bouffant '''Miss Bouffant], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Marigold '''Miss Marigold], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Molly_the_Mermaid '''Molly the Mermaid], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Moonkin '''Moonkin], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Cannoli '''Mr. Cannoli], Tosha, '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Gina '''Gina], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Granddad_Richards '''Granddad Richards], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Grandma_Greenfield '''Grandma Greenfield], Teletubbies, '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Grandpa_Greenfield '''Grandpa Greenfield], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Greg_Murray '''Greg Murray], Kristen, David, '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Darnell '''Darnell], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Debi '''Debi], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Debra_the_Delivery_Lady '''Debra the Delivery Lady], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Donny '''Donny], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._TickTock '''Dr. TickTock], Maria, '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Connor '''Connor],''' [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Paloma '''Paloma], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Patty '''Patty], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Penny '''Penny], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Perry '''Perry], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Pop_Wheely '''Pop Wheely], 'Wag The Dogs, The Christmas Friends, '[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Emma Emma]' ('[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Deborah_Cole Deborah Cole]), '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Min '''Min], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Kathy '''Kathy], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Jason '''Jason], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Julie '''Julie], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Carlos '''Carlos], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Juan '''Juan], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Kenneth '''Kenneth], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Officer_Thompson '''Officer Thompson], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Jamal '''Jamal], The Wonder Pets, '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Clarence_the_Goose '''Clarence the Goose], The Puzzle Places, The Magic School Bus, Lamb Chop, Other cartoon characters, '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Holly '''Holly], 'Gullah Gullah Island, Yo Gabba Gabba, Babar, '[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_(Tory_Green) Sarah (Tory Green)], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Ben '''Ben],''' [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Delivery_Man '''Mr. Delivery Man], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Green '''Mr. Green], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Tenagain '''Mr. Tenagain], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Ms._Crisp '''Ms. Crisp], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Ms._Stevens '''Ms. Stevens],''' [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Rusty '''Rusty]' ('[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_Lux Ben Lux]), '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_of_Hearts_(character) '''The Queen of Hearts (character)], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Winkster '''The Winkster], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Tony_(Trent_Gentry) '''Tony (Trent Gentry)], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Twinken_the_Dream_Maker '''Twinken the Dream Maker], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Serena_the_Mermaid '''Serena the Mermaid], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Jeffrey '''Jeffrey], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Jennifer '''Jennifer], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Jesse '''Jesse], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Jessica '''Jessica], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Jordan_Kaufman '''Jordan Kaufman], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Joseph '''Joseph], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Justin '''Justin], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bird '''Big Bird], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Bill '''Bill], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Cindy '''Cindy], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Cody '''Cody], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Bobby_Benson '''Bobby Benson], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Bubba '''Bubba], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Bunsen_Honeydew '''Bunsen Honeydew], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Buster_the_Horse '''Buster the Horse], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Camilla '''Camilla], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Clementine '''Clementine], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Cookie_Monster '''Cookie Monster], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Count_von_Count '''Count von Count], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Crazy_Harry '''Crazy Harry], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Deena '''Deena], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Dingers '''Dinger], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Teeth '''Dr. Teeth], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Droop '''Droop], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Elmo '''Elmo], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Ernie '''Ernie], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Fazoobs '''Fazoobs], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Flower-Eating_Monster '''Flower-Eating Monster], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Floyd_Pepper '''Floyd Pepper], Wee Sing Character, '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Foo_Foo '''Foo Foo], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Forcryingoutloud_Bird '''Forcryingoutloud Bird], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Forgetful_Jones '''Forgetful Jones], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Fozzie_Bear '''Fozzie Bear], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Gaffer '''Gaffer], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/George_the_Janitor '''George the Janitor], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Geri_and_the_Atrics '''Geri and the Atrics], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Gil '''Gil], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Gonzo '''Gonzo], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Gramps '''Gramps], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Grover '''Grover], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Grundgetta '''Grundgetta], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Guy_Smiley '''Guy Smiley], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Herry_Monster '''Herry Monster], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Donkey '''Donkey], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Hilda '''Hilda], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Homer_Honker '''Homer Honker], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Honkers '''Honkers], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Juliet '''Juliet], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Irvine '''Irvine], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Janice '''Janice], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Slim_Wilson '''Slim Wilson], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Jill '''Jill], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/J.P._Grosse '''J.P. Grosse], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Scooter_McNutty '''Scooter McNutty], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Julius_Strangepork '''Julius Strangepork], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Lew_Zealand '''Lew Zealand], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Lewis_Kazagger '''Lewis Kazagger], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Link_Hogthrob '''Link Hogthrob], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Lips '''Lips], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Lou '''Lou], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Lubbock_Lou '''Lubbock Lou], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Luncheon_Counter_Monster '''Luncheon Counter Monster], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Mahna_Mahna '''Mahna Mahna], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Marvin_Suggs '''Marvin Suggs], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Masterson_Rat '''Masterson Rat], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Twinken_the_Dream_Maker '''Twinken the Dream Maker], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Maurice_Monster '''Maurice Monster], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Honey_Bear '''Honey Bear], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Mildred '''Mildred], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Mrs._Appleby '''Mrs. Appleby], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Newsman '''Newsman], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Oscar_the_Grouch '''Oscar the Grouch], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Pearl '''Pearl], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Penguins '''Penguins], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Pigs '''Pigs], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Pops '''Pops], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Quongo '''Quongo], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Rizzo_the_Rat '''Rizzo the Rat], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Robin_the_Frog '''Robin the Frog], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Rowlf_the_Dog '''Rowlf the Dog], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sam_the_Eagle '''Sam the Eagle], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Scooter '''Scooter], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sherlock_Hemlock '''Sherlock Hemlock], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Soundman '''Simon Soundman], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Snowths '''The Snowths], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sully '''Sully], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Swedish_Chef '''The Swedish Chef],'''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stephanie_(LazyTown) '''Stephanie (LazyTown)], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Tatooey_Rat '''Tatooey Rat], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Bingo_(dog) '''Bingo (dog)], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Telly_Monster '''Telly Monster], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Booker_T._Bookworm '''Booker T. Bookworm], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Two-Headed_Monster '''Two-Headed Monster], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Uncle_Deadly '''Uncle Deadly], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Uncle_Traveling_Matt '''Uncle Traveling Matt], '''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Etta_Kette '''Miss Etta Kette], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Whaddayasay_Bird '''Whaddayasay Bird], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_White_Rabbit_(Muppet_Show) '''The White Rabbit], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Yolanda_Rat '''Yolanda Rat], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Zeke '''Zeke], '''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Zoot '''Zoot], The Muppet Babies, Bear in the Big Blue House, The Dinosuar Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Hoobs, and DittiyDoole Works The Kidsongs Kids **'Asa Karsten Bernstine' **'Angelica Ginn' **'Brady Kimball' **'Cory Kotas' **'Carly Naples' **'Megan Miyahira' **'Sara Perks ' The Barney Segment Cast List: **[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney Barney]' (Body: David Joyner and Carey Sitnson, Voice: Bob West)' **[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Bop Baby Bop]' (Body: Jennifer Kendall and Jeff Brooks, Voice: Julie Johnson and 'Carol Farabee) **[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/BJ BJ]' (Body: Kyle Nelson and Jerad Harris, Voice: Patty Wirtz)' **[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Joshua Joshua]' (Jarin Lewison) (Barney segment)' **'Grace ('[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Madison_McPherson Madison McPherson]) (Barney segment) **[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Tracy Tracy]' ('[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Victoria_Lennox,_II Victoria Lennox, II]) (Barney segment) **[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Rusty Rusty]' ('[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_Lux Ben Lux]) (Barney segment) **[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Natalia Natalia]' ('[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Montse_Hernandez Montse Hernandez]) (Barney segment) Kids *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Angelica Ginn *Brady Kimball *Cory Kotas *Carly Naples *Megan Miyahira *Sara Perks *Courtney Lollis (Meet the Biggles) Category:Videos Category:DVDs Category:Season 6 Category:PBS Kids Sprout